The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of miniature rose plant, which was developed by artificially pollinating an unnamed seedling (not patented in the US) with an unnamed seedling (not patented in the US). The two parents were crossed during the summer of 2001, and the resulting seed was sown in December 2001, in a controlled glasshouse environment. Out of the resulting seedlings one seedling was selected, as a distinct new variety and was named JENeight.
The variety can be distinguished from its seed parent, an unnamed seedling, by the following combination of characteristics:
JENeight has small double flowers, while the unnamed seed parent has medium sized single flowers; and
JENeight has white colored petals, while the unnamed seed parent has pink petals.
The new variety may distinguished from its pollen parent, an unnamed seedling created by the same inventor, by the following combination of characteristics:
JENeight has smaller flowers and foliage as compared to the unnamed pollen parent; and
JENeight has white colored petals, while the unnamed pollen parent has pale pink petals.